1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for wiping a windshield, and more particularly, a method and apparatus for applying a frictional coating or material to at least a portion of a windshield to facilitate causing a blade to flip from a first wiping side to a second wiping side.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of windshield wiping, one of the problems of the prior art involved what is known as "chisel chatter." In general, "chisel chatter" is the result of a wiper blade, such as wiper blade X in FIG. 2, not properly flipping at a reversal point, such as point P in FIG. 2. As best illustrated in FIG. 2, wiper blade X was caused to move from a first direction, indicated by arrow Y, to a second direction, indicated by arrow Z. It was not uncommon that blade B would resist or fail to flip from wiping side B1 to wiping side B2. This caused an edge blade B to skip or jump which, in turn, caused the blade B to not properly squeegee or wipe the surface of windshield WS. This effect was sometimes referred to as "chisel chatter".
This action caused excessive noise and poor wipe quality due to streaks, smears and skips.